This Life We Live
by lara77
Summary: Brannah. Bright and Hannah experience all of life's gifts and tragedies. Some Ephramy. Many twists! Can Bright and Hannah survive them?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

High school was over for the class of 2005. It had been 3 years since Hannah, Amy and Ephram had graduated. Hannah was in her sophmore year in college. She had decided to become a doctor after her father passed away. Her and Bright had been engaged for almost a year and today was the big day. Hannah had planned everything, with Amy's help of course.

"Oh my God, Hannah!" Amy squealed. "You look gorgeous!"

"Shutup..." Hannah said shylly. "You really think so?"

"Yes! Bright is gonna freak!"

"Well, I guess that would be a good thing..."

Just then, Dr. Abbott paced in. "Places everyone! It's showtime!" Dr. Abbott had offered to walk Hannah down the isle after her father's death. He considered her family even before she and Bright had started dating. He also liked the effect she had on Bright. Bright was actually thinking about attending some kind of college. He had taken online classes for a while and they had significantly raised his GPA to where he might actually be accepted to a good school.

Hannah took in a deep breath. "Alright. Let's do this!"

* * *

I know that isn't much of a beginning, but I'd love it if you would review it! 


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2 - The Wedding

The guests were all seated in the chapel. The chapel was small, but perfect. It had a lot of history in Everwood. Although Bright and Hannah lived in Denver, they had decided to get married in the town that had changed their lives forever.

The pianist started to play. The flowergirl and bridesmaids made their way down the isle. Amy was the last to go before Hannah. When Amy took her place up front, everyone stood and focused their gaze on Hannah. She could see Bright all dressed up and waiting. She couldn't help but smile.

Hannah slowly walked down the isle with Dr. Abbott at her side. From there on out, it was like a dream. She stepped up to where Bright was standing. They locked eyes.

The minister started the traditional routine. However, Bright and Hannah had requested to recite their own vows. Hannah insisted on hearing Bright's vows before the wedding, but he said he wanted them to be a suprise. In actuality, he hadn't written anything because he knew that when he looked at her, he would know exactly the right words to say.

It came time when it was Bright's turn.

"Hannah,  
When I first met you, you really weren't my type. Let's face it, everyone here knows I went for the dumb cheerleader type." he said flatly. Hannah had to laugh at that one. "The point is, I got to know you: your smile, your weaknesses, your strengths and your heart. Today I am giving to you my heart."

Hannah sniffled. It wasn't much of a speech, but she knew he had meant it. Bright wiped a tear from her eye. She giggled.

"Bright,  
When I first met you, I thought you were the greatest thing since Einstein. Of course you didn't feel the same way...Then something changed; we changed. I also got to witness your strengths and weaknesses and I had the pleasure of being the one you turned to when you needed someone. I love you Bright Abbott, and that will never change."

"May I please see the rings." the minister asked the best man, who was none other than Ephram. Ephram handed the rings to him.

"Bright, place this ring on Hannah's finger and repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Bright repeated.

"Hannah, place this ring on Bright's finger and repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister announced. Hannah gasped and smiled. "You may now kiss your bride!" he aimed at Bright.

Bright grabbed Hannah by the waist and gave her a big kiss. The guests began to clap, hoot and holler.

They were now Mr. and Mrs. Bright Abbott.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Old Enemies, New Battles

Chapter 3 - Old Enemies, New Battles

A/N: This little scene takes place 6 months after the wedding.

* * *

Bright, Hannah, and Amy were all waiting in the family room, at the request of Harold and Rose. When they had called Bright and Hannah, Bright immediatly knew something was up. He and Hannah arrived in Everwood as fast as they could. Now they were all waiting...worried about what was about to be exposed. 

"You all know that your mother has been cancer-free for almost 2 years now." Dr. Abbott paused and then took in a deep breath before continuing. "Unfortunately, it has come back." he finished.

Rose's first bout with cancer had left her unable to walk. Most tragic of all, however, were the horrible memories that had scarred the family. Seeing her children and husband suffer along with her had been killing her as much as the cancer itself. Then, when the news of her remission came, she felt like the burden of herself had been lifted. Her family was able to get on with their lives and be happy. Now, she feared that happiness would fade and all the memories would take it's place. She was going to have to face her old enemy once again.

"Mom, is it true?" amy asked, holding back tears.

Bright was in denial. "No, it can't be. It can't just come back like this...can it?" He couldn't believe that after what he and his family had gone through was all for nothing. Hannah put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry children." Rose said in a quiet voice.

"Don't be sorry, Rose!" He was a little upset at her for blaming this on herself. "We defeated it last time and we'll do the same this time." Harold reassured everyone.

* * *

I'm not sure if I will continue this fic or not...It partly depends on the reviews I receive. 


	4. No Big Deal

Chapter 4 - No Big Deal

It was a nice quiet evening at Bright and Hannah's apartment. Hannah was setting the table with the good china Dr. Brown had gotten them as a wedding gift. Bright was in the adjacent room, reading the sports section of the newspaper.

Hannah glanced over at him through the walk way. She bit her bottom lip, nervously.

"Bright?"

"Huh?" he answered back, still engrossed in the paper.

"Um, Thanksgiving is only a few months away and your mom should be feeling better, right? I mean, she would be able to enjoy a meal with the family and talk and stuff..." She stopped her sentence when she realized he wasn't paying attention. She sighed. He still didn't respond. She proceded to ramble on and on about useless information, reciting ancient chinese proverbs, medical theories, etc. When that didn't work, she blurted out something she never intended to say, yet anyway. Bright put the paper down, and twisted his head her way. At least it worked, she thought.

"Uh, yeah. Could you just repeat that? Idon't think I heard right." He uneasily chuckled.

"I'm-pregnant-and-it's-no-big-deal!" she quickly pleaded, without taking breaths in between words. She continued to set the utensils in their places.

"Uh, okay." He blew off, however he wasn't done expressing his opinion. Bright got up from the sofa and walked into the dining room. "Missing boring family dinners is no big deal! _This_ is a big deal!"

"So, you're happy?" Hannah questioned.

Bright creeped up behind her.

"I was already happy when I married you. Now I'm just happier." he whispered in her ear before kissing her lightly on her cheek. "You should really tell Amy. She'll probably die from excitement. She lives her life vicariously through you, you know."

Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes with a huge grin across her face.

A timer in the kitchen went off, signaling that the meal Hannah had prepared was done. She released herself from Bright's embrace and brought the perfectly cooked ham to the table.

"Let's eat!" Bright said enthusiastically.

* * *

I know my chapters are short, but that's just how it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! 


	5. It's About Time

Chapter 5 - It's About Time

It was finally Thanksgiving and everyone had something to be thankful for. They were all just happy for Rose. She was responding quite well to the treatments. It took such a load off of everyone to know that she had a good chance of beating the disease again. Of course no one was aware of a little blessing that Bright and Hannah had discovered.

The Abbotts were all sitting down in Harold and Rose's adorned dinning room. The table was dressed in a lace table cloth. Upon it sat a feast, including a hefty turkey. After they said grace, Bright quickly interrupted before anyone had a chance to dig in.

"I'd like to raise a toast." Bright looked around at everyone as if to get their approval. "To my absolutely gorgeous wife!" He lowered his head towards her. Hannah blushed. She was never comfortable in being the center of attention.

"Would you mind going into a little more detail?" Harold asked, curious.

"I don't think you want the details." Bright grinned. Harold became suspicous.

"What did you do?" Harold cautiously approached. He was scared of what the response might be. Bright was known to make a few bad decisions.

"Be more specific, cause I've done a lot of things." Bright smartmouthed.

"Bright..." Rose urged. Her voice was bearly audible, but Bright heard.

"Fine. You gotta give the people what they want..." he said. Bright put an arm around Hannah's back.

"We're having a baby!" Hannah exclaimed with a smile from ear to ear.

Harold spit his drink out and nearly choked. Amy jumped up and squealed. She ran over to Hannah, who was seated on the other side of the table.

"What? You can't be serious? You two are so young. Hannah, you're still in college and Bright...you're still not in college!" Harold tried to reason in his head, although saying what he thought out loud.

"This is soooo exciting! "I'm gonna be at you house 24/7! I should probably just move in then..." Amy joked. She paid no attention to her stunned father.

"Ye of little faith!" Bright confidently addressed his dad. "We have a plan. Hannah's a genius, and she could probably get any job she wants, even without a college degree. I can be a 'stay-at-home dad'!"

Hannah glanced at her overly eager husband.

"We haven't worked out the details yet..." she said, acting worried.

"Well, I'm sure this is something we'll have to get used to." Harold said calmly.

"Oh, Harold!" Rose spoke up. "They are adults and they are old enough to make their own decisions. All I have to say is that it's about time!" Rose gave Hannah a warm smile.

Rose then looked at her son. He was all grown up. Maybe that's why she had said what she had. It was time that he grew up and made his own choices in life. And he had Hannah to share those choices with. But maybe it was about time because she didn't have nearly enough of time left.

* * *

Sorry about the wait! I have been debating whether I should keep writing this or put it on hiatus. Not quite sure yet either... 

F.Y.I--->The author loves reviews!(thank you all for writing the reviews I have!)


	6. Rendezvous, Overdue

Chapter 6 - Rendezvous, Overdue

Hannah looked up the staircase in front of her. Her eyes roamed up the walls, which had a new coat of paint since she had first seen the building. She grabbed hold of the railing and pulled herself up each of the stairs.

Once at the top, the searched for the door that was labeled 'B07'. 'B01'...'B03'...'B05', she read the apartment numbers in her head.

"B07." she said aloud. She made a fist, which was one thing she could still manage to do, being seven months pregnant. She knocked on the door, hoping Amy would be home. Home. The word struck her. This was her and Ephram's home.

"Coming!" Amy yelled as she nearly tripped on a box, that had been intruding the pathway to the door. Amy unlocked the door and opened it, carelessly.

"Hannah! What are doing here?" Amy was surprised, yet concerned that Hannah came here all on her own.

"I wanted to visit. I couldn't stay home another day." she said restlessly.

"Reason enough for me!" Amy showed Hannah in. "It's...uh, kind of messy."

"Kind of? Try extremely." Hannah joked. Amy took Hannah's coat and hung it up in a small closet nearby.

Hannah looked around at her surroundings. Amy and Ephram's apartment was small but it accomodated them nicely. Dr. Brown had rented a space for Ephram's piano when he left for Europe. It had stayed there for almost 2 years. When Amy and Ephram finally decided to get a place, Dr. Brown suggested the apartment because of it's proximity to the storehouse.

There were tons of labeled boxes scattered throughout. Amy stepped into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator.

"We have water..." she paused. "Bottled water...and more bottled water. Pick your poison." she finished.

"Water's fine." Hannah said with a little giggle. With that Amy took a bottle of icy, cold spring water out.

"Good thing is, it's cold." Amy handed the bottle to Hannah. She stepped over boxes & crates and made her way to the sofa. She cleared a pathway for Hannah in doing so. Hannah followed and made herself comfy.

"I'm so happy you guys moved out here! I mean now we can visit more often. You might even have to see me everyday!" Hannah paused and took a more serious tone. "It's hard to find time to go back and forth between here and Everwood on non-holidays. I would've visited more if I hadn't had to deal with school. I wanted to be with Bright and you when Rose was..." Hannah tried to be discrete, but being discrete just wasn't her forte.

"Hannah, I know." Amy assured Hannah that it was okay. "And what's up with calling her Rose? She's your mom too. Well, actually mother-in-law, but you know what I mean." Amy joked. Although, it was easier to call Dr. Abbott 'dad', Hannah found it hard to call Rose her mom. She figured it was because she already had a mom and she didn't another one.

"What did I do to deserve such a good friend?" Hannah laughed it off.

"I'm not really sure. It's one of those age-old mysteries, I guess." Amy thoughtfully pondered.

Their discussion was interrupted when Ephram walked through the door, wearing his long, black coat. His hair was slicked yet carefree.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna go practice?" Amy inquired.

"Oh, well I was. But I forgot something so..." Ephram walked through the maze of boxes, bent down and gave Amy a kiss.

"I'm glad you came back..." Amy said, recovering.

Ephram turned to see a blushing Hannah. "Hi."

"Hi-i-i." Hannah drew the vowel out. There was an awkward silence that followed.

"You," Amy pointed to Ephram, "should go." she bursted. "Go on! Get out and make me proud!"

"It's just practice." Ephram reasoned. Amy stood up and began shoving Ephram backwards toward the door. "Alright! I'm gone!" Ephram gave in, but managed to steal another kiss before Amy closed the door in his face, laughing.

"Something must be done about that boy. He needs to be properly trained. Do they have books on that? Cause one of these days I might be pushed over the edge and have to dump him." Amy said sarcastically and made Hannah laugh.

"You guys seem really happy." Hannah confessed.

"I think we are. It took a while, but I really think we have something, you know?" Amy got serious.

Hannah nodded.

"So, change of subject. Any baby names picked out yet?"

"Oh my. You're going to regret ever becoming involved with the name-picking process." Hannah sighed heavily.

"What? Why?" Amy asked, curiously. "Wait! Bright hasn't suggested like 'Archie' or something has he"  
"Ha! 'Archie' is probably ten times better than what he suggested!"

"I warned you about my brother, but did you listen?" Amy reminded her.

"I know, I know!" Hannah admitted her fault. "So, you're not going to help me?" Hannah pouted.

"To get Bright to change his mind, you'd probably have to hog-tie him, and my hog-tyin' days are over sadly."

"Well, I should get going. I have a few errands to get done still."

"What! You just got here!" Amy argued.

Amy stood up and then helped Hannah up. She then gave Hannah a long hug.

"Just in case I don't see you soon..." she explained.

"You will." Hannah said before grabbing her coat and opening the door. Amy gave a short wave and watched Hannah waddle down the stairs.

* * *

Review please! I love it when I see new reviews. It gives me motivation to write the next chapter! Hope you liked it! 


	7. Drop A Heart

Chapter 7 - Drop A Heart

Bright looked up at the clock. Hannah was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. A ringing came from kitchen, startling him.

He hastily got up and picked up the phone, thinking it was Hannah calling to say her car broke down or that she had lost track of time.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Is this Mr. Abbott speaking?" the voice on the other line spoke.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Bright said irritated. He didn't have time to deal with stupid telemarketers.

"Sir, you need to come down to St. Joseph's Hospital right away." the voice said calmly. "There's been an accident."

The words stung him. His throat became dry and his heart was pounding a million times per second. He stood paralyzed, trying to understand what was just said to him.

"Mr. Abbott?"

"I'm on my way." With that he hung up the phone, not even bothering to wait for a response from the other end.

* * *

Short...very short. I wanted this to be like an intro to the next chapter. Well, that, and I wanted to keep the suspense going...I like writing cliffhangers because I think they keep you guys interested! You know the drill... 


	8. More Than You Bargained For

Chapter 8 - More Than You Bargained For

Bright ran through the doors, shoving his way in. Nothing could stop him from getting to Hannah. He rushed over to the front desk and asked where his wife was, out of breath. The nurse saw the fear and worry in his eyes. She wished she could've said something assuring, but she had seen the shape Hannah was in when the paramedics brought her in. She did the next best thing and told him the florr she was on.

Bright dodged people and patients to get to the elevator. He stopped it just before the doors completely closed. Luckily for the occupants, they were headed for the same floor. Bright would've pushed any botton on that elevator, regardless of who had been there first, just to get to the fourth floor faster.

Once the doors opened, Bright pushed his way out. He wandered around looking for any sign of Hannah being there. He caught a glimpse of a nurse at a nearby information center. He paced over to her.

"Can you tell me where Hannah Abbott is?" he asked desperately.

"She's in emergency surgery, sir. Are you her husband?"

"Yes." Bright looked at her like it was obvious enough. "Listen, I need to see my wife!"

"Mr. Abbott, you need to wait outside. The doctors are doing everything they can to save your wife. They will come and tell you everything you want to know, but you have to wait here." the nurse said sternly.

Bright couldn't believe she was serious. He turned around and followed a doctor who was rushing towards an operating room.

As the doctor entered, Bright could see Hannah's curly brown hair poking out beneath a cap. There was a table of surgical tools next to her. He got close to the clear-paned window that let him peer through.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Harold Abbott walked up from behind. Bright felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face his father, whose eyes were sunken. Dr. Abbott opened his arms and Bright fell into them like a little boy.

"The car came out of nowhere and impacted the driver's side. The doctors say they have to perform an emergency Caesarian Section if Hannah has any chance at all. They don't know whether or not the baby will survive."

Bright let the words sink in. What did they do to deserve this? He could think of many reasons for why he could've been dealt such a blow, but Hannah? None. She was kind, smart and never took anything for granted - especially life. She deserved to live and to hold the baby she had made so many plans for.

Bright let go of his dad and rotated towards the window. He looked at the monitor keeping track of her vitals. Unexpectedly, the thin, green line became flattened. Nurses and doctors in chaos, frantically trying to reverse what had just happened. A nurse yelled out "We're losing her!" and then drew the curtains closed, denying Bright the right of seeing Hannah at all. Bright furrowed his brow and pounded on the glass with his fist. Harold grabbed his arm in an effort to stop him, but Bright shoved him backward with his free arm and started to pace.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry_

Within the next thirty minutes, the surgeon came out with his head hung low.

"We were able to save both Hannah and your baby, Mr. Abbott. Unfortunately, Hannah slipped into a coma. It's indefinate how long she'll stay comatose. There's little chance she'll come out of it as she was before the accident. I'm sorry."

Some how sorry didn't hold any meaning anymore.

_  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

* * *

Review, as usual... :) 


	9. Perfect Lie

Chapter 9 - Perfect Lie

Bright stared at the tiny bundle in the incubator. She looked so helpless. He flashed back to when Hannah first told him they were going to be parents. He had imagined holding an exact replica of Hannah in his arms and staring at her tiny, curly tendrils.

Bright leaned back in a chair that the nurses had placed beside the incubator and closed his eyes. Sleep was irrelevent to him, yet all the hours he had spent awake were caching up. His eyes resisted the effort he made to open them, and Bright slowly gave up. He started to form apparitions of a perfect life with Hannah and their baby girl. Nothing seemed too far off...

_"Bright!" a cheerful Hannah yelled from the kitchen._

_"Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled back, hurrying down the stairs of a two-story house, brand new off the market._

_"We're going to be late, and we don't want to be late. This is a very important day, and we CAN'T be late!" Hannah's ramblings would have ensued if Bright had not grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss._

_They were interrupted by the squeal of their daughter, who happened to be looking on from her car seat stationed on the kitchen counter, with her fingers in her mouth and a little trail of drool spilling over onto them._

_"Don't get any ideas. Not until you're NEVER." Bright told the infant, pointing his finger, playfully. Hannah smiled proudly and looked at the clock on the wall._

_"No, no, no! We're going to be 2 minutes late!"_

Amy was standing outside the room with Ephram behind her. Watching as Bright dozed off, they were content on leaving him be. They knew he'd want to wake up to see his daughter.

"He doesn't deserve this." Amy said, almost ready to cry. "God knows he wasn't a saint, but this...no one deserves this, no matter what their past." she said defensively. Ephram put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

_"Sorry we're late!" an apologetic Hannah said._

_"It's no problem. It happens all the time in this business." the photographer explained. "Gotta make sure you look your best." Bright shot Hannah a look, as if to say 'See, I told you it'd be fine.'_

_The photographer got to work. "Alright, I was thinking you could stand here, behind Hannah; and then Hannah, you sit down here, and hold the baby."_

_Bright and Hannah did as the photographer instructed; Hannah took the baby out of her carrier as Bright waited in his designated place. Hannah sat down on the stool in front of him, holding the infant, who was in such a carefree mood. Bright placed his hands on Hannah's shoulders._

_"Perfect!" he said, just before looking into the camara lens. "I want big smiles on the count of three: one...two...three!"_

No sooner did the flash go off, did Bright open his eyes. He heard fast and quick footsteps from behind him, towards the door. He looked the baby, and seeing that she was okay, he got up quietly and left the room.

"What's happening?" Bright asked Amy and Ephram, who were frantic for answers also.

Bright grabbed hold of a doctor's arm. "What's going on?"

"Follow me; You'll probably want to see this for yourself."

* * *

Hopefully you like? Miracles do indeed happen(beware: spoiler). Please review! 


	10. Need One To Have The Other

Chapter 10 - Need One To Have The Other

Rounding the corner to see Hannah's illuminating face was the last thing Bright had expected. None the less, there she was, sitting upright and meeting her eyes with his as he entered. A smile graced her face, as if nothing bad had ever happened or ever could happen. Bright didn't know whether that was neccesarily a good thing, but it came with the packaging of this remarkable gift.

Bright looked around at all the people surrounding Hannah. Doctors, nurses, interns and even complete strangers.

"Mr. Abbott -" Dr. Claypool began to say before Bright interrupted.

"Could you get these people out of here?" he asked, irritated and protectively. "Besides my family." Bright corrected.

The doctor politely asked everyone but a few nurses to leave and everyone seemed to oblige. One of the nurses took Hannah's vitals and jotted them down on her chart. She then walked over to the doctor and explained in a loud whisper that everything appeared to be normal. Dr. Claypool acknowledged the information and sent the nurse out.

"Everything seems to look good and healthy. However, in such a case like this, I'd like to run some tests just to make sure. I'll give you some time with your family and then a nurse will come get you for those tests." The doctor smiled back at Hannah, amazed at how well she looked. "You're certainly a mystery, if not a miracle."

"I'm hardly a miracle, really." Hannah blushed.

"Well, we'll see." Dr. Claypool chuckled at her modesty and left the room.

Hannah's glance moved from one person to the other who were before her. Ephram, with Amy next to him, stood and almost stared at her speechless. All Amy could do was give a warm, yet uncertain smile. Rose had a blank expression on her face and on her face and clung to Harold, who stood hardly believing what his eyes were seeing. Hannah then looked at Bright. Bright didn't know what he was supposed to do. So, instead of staring, he turned to his comical relief.

"Next time you decide to go on a mental vacation, you're gonna have to give a months notice or else I'll have to replace you." He walked over to Hannah's bedside and sat down next to her.

Hannah was relieved that he didn't treat her like she was on the verge of dying, despite that being the case for almost two weeks. "Deal." she responded. "Maybe the next trip you can come with."

"I heard Vermont is nice this time of year." Bright continued.

"Uh, Bright, could I see you outside a minute?" Harold asked. Bright reluctantly got up and followed his father just outside the room.

"Bright, I don't think you grasp what has happened here."

"I shouldn't be happy that my wife isn't in a coma?" Bright questioned, curious as to why he would bring something like this up.

"You're using jokes and acting as if nothing has even happened, when in fact, something has! Hannah was comatose with a frail chance that she'd ever wake up, and here she is today, smiling." Harold started to raise his voice a little.

"Obviously, Hannah doesn't want to talk about it, so I won't either! Now, I'm going to go back in there and be with my wife and I hope you don't follow me back in." He said sternly, unwilling to take any more of this. Nothing was wrong with Hannah or the way she was acting, Bright thought as he left his father and reentered the room.

"Could you guys give us some time alone?" Bright requested of his family.

They all nodded and left, possibly more dazed and confused than when they first came in.

Bright walked over to Hannah.

"Are you alright?" he asked with caution.

Hannah looked confused. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She made him seem like he was making up everything that had been the cause of all this. 'Did she not remember?', Bright thought to himself.

Thoughts were interrupted when the nurse finally made her pre-announced appearance. She rolled in a wheel chair and placed it on the right side of Hannah's bed.

"Sorry to interrupt. As soon as the tests are done, I'll let you visit with eachother some more."

Bright made no objection and helped Hannah get into the wheelchair. He kept thinking about what his father had said and how he hinted that Hannah may be different. The doctor had said that if she did ever wake up, she could be.

Hannah reached her hand out o him from the chair, and he held on to it until they reached their destination. Bright's only hope was that she would be fine and that the tests would show it. He didn't know how to think about or deal with any other outcome.

Hannah was Bright's day and night; And like day and night, you need one to have the other.

* * *

Review, review, review! Just so there's no confusion, I did delete my two author's notes just to make everything organized and easy to follow for new readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is a little short I guess, but there was nothing else that I wanted to add. Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	11. Here

Chapter 11 - Here

The test results had come back later that night and it was revealed that there were no signs of deterioration in either the left or right hemisphere. That didn't really mean too much to Bright, even after Harold explained some of it to him. Concensus was reached that they would wait to see what happened when Hannah woke up. The doctor explained that the reason she didn't mention the baby could be very simple in the fact that she was completely overwhelmed. Bright hoped that it _was_ a simple explanation. He didn't deal well in complicated situations.

The next morning, after getting somewhat unneccesary sleep, Hannah begged the doctors to let Bright take her to see the baby. That simple explanation explained a lot. Relief spread through everyone's minds. They had all worried about something that soon made itself irrelevant.

Bright helped her into a wheelchair and took her down the hall. As they entered the room, Hannah tried to spother daughter, but most of them were barely visable from the sitting position. Bright wheeled her over to the correct baby and then pulled up a chair beside her.

"She's so small."

"Believe me, she's grown a lot."

"Tell me more about her." Hannah said lovingly, with her eyes still fixed on the baby.

Bright began to remember all the little things about her. He remembered watching her sleep or feeding her when the nurses let him. "She doesn't really cry a lot. Well, at least when I'm around. And she eats all the time. Oh, I should warn you though, you don't want to be around when she burps.They smell like a mixture of peanut butter and bean burrito, which is weird 'cause all she drinks is formula."

Hannnah laughed.

"Look! She's smiling!" Hannah noticed and pointed out.

"No, that's her 'constipated' look. You can tell the difference by the way sh-" Bright begin to explain with absolutely no subtlety.

"You never left her side, did you?" Hannah interupted, slightly laughing at his humor and amazed by Bright's commitment to their daughter. He knew every move and expression she made.

"She was the only thing that kept me from seriously going crazy." Hannah listened quietly. "When they said you'd probably never wake up, or if you did that you'd never be the same...I felt like I was drowning. I was being pulled down by this, like, REALLY heavy anchor, ya' know."

Hannah had never heard such intensity coming from him like this before. "Then this little girl gave me the biggest smile - which reminded me of you, and she pulled me up. She kept me from losing it."

Hannah wanted almost to cry. This is the kind of stuff that pulled at her heart strings - the stuff Bright usually did.  
She wove her arm through Bright's. She leaned as close as she could get and rested her head on his shoulder.

This was what she came back for. Her family. Her husband and her daughter - who, now that she realized it, didn't currently own any name.

"Annie or Isabelle?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence.

It was easy for Bright to answer that. Besides a middle name, those were the only names they both agreed would make the "Name Ballot" and lately Bright had had a lot of time to think about which he liked better.

"Annie's too plain. My vote's for Isabelle."

"Isabelle Rose." Hannah quietly spoke.

Bright detached from Hannah and got up. Curiosity took hold of Hannah and she turned her head to see what exactly he was going to do. He began rummaging around looking for a pen or marker. Aftre looking in a coffee mug that had an ad of some new drug on it, he found a black permanant marker. He went over to the information tag taped to the incubator and wrote 'Isabelle Rose Abbott' over the previous words 'Girl Abbott'. Hannah smiled.

This was exactly what she came back for.

* * *

Sorry for such a LONG wait. I partly waited because I wanted more reviews of that chapter(but I've learned to take whatI get)and partly because of loads of homework. An apology is also due on behalf of this slightly, somewhat short chapter. R&R (you know the drill) 


	12. Choices

Chapter 12 - Choices

"Well I see no reason to keep either of you here." Dr. Claypool said, referring to Hannah and Isabelle. "Both of your charts look fantastic and I'm sure you can't wait to get out of this hospital." the doctor humored and chuckled a little bit. He told Bright and Hannah that all the paperwork had been taken care of and that they could go as soon as they had Isabelle.

"No offense Dr., but we're definately gonna be outta here in the next five minutes." Bright proclaimed. "Just a head's up." Hannah smiled from her wheelchair, which she had insisted she didn't need. However, the doctor said it was just a precaution. Hannah had had enough of all the "precautions" and such. She was fine now and she just wanted to go home.

Bright had also had enough of all the kind bedside manners. He had seen enough of that horrible hospital wallpaper and enough of the nurses and doctors around Hannah and Isabelle. The faster they were through those doors, the faster they could be a real family.

A nurse entered their room with Isabelle in her arms, wrapped up and ready to go. She handed the infant to Hannah, who cradled her little daughter. Although Isabelle was still small, she was remarkably bigger than she was a week ago. She could even focus her eyes on Hannah and Bright's faces. Sometimes it even looked like she was smiling up at them.

"Let's go home." Hannah quietly said while looking at Isabelle.

Bright grabbed the wheelchair's handles and pushed his wife and daughter out of the room and onto the elevator. Once at the bottom, Bright continued to wheel his family out of the hospital and onto a new beginning.

As Hannah followed Bright into the house, she had a sneaking suspicion that he was up to something. As she saw it, she had two choices. One, she could confront him or two, she could let Bright's ego grow 5 inches taller.

Well, number two's out. Before he opened the door to their apartment, Hannah stopped him.

"What is this?" she curiosly asked, thinking she knew.

"What's what?" Bright questioned back, pretending to know nothing.

Hannah was put off by this. Maybe he wasn't up to anything.

"I know what you're up to!" Hannah bluffed.

"No you don't because I'm not up to anything." Bright said calmly. He grabbed the door handle, "Now, are you gonna come in?"

Hannah sighed. "Yes...but I still think you're lying!"

Bright opened the door and sure enough, the whole Abbott clan, including Nina, Dr. Brown, Ephram and Delia, where waiting with smiles.

Hannah kicked Bright in the shin.

"You're gonna have to kick harder than that - Man of Steel and Constant Surprise." Bright said as he flexed.

Hannah couldn't help but laugh. She walked into the crowd and proceded to show off Isabelle.

Bright made his way to Ephram. "What's up with the non-surprise? 'Cause you know at a 'surprise party' you're supposed to say surprise!" Bright said, a little arritated that his big plan hadn't quite worked out perfectly.

"Sorry...Did you know, these people are very hard to control!" Ephram blamed.

Bright pointed his finger at Ephram. "You're dead to me!" he whispered as he began to walk backwards.

Ephram laughed and shook his head. Amy came up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Hannah and the baby.

"Come on! You have to see her!" Amy said excited.

"We just saw her yesterday at the hospital! I'm sure she doesn't look that much different."

"Are you refusing to see my little niece?" Amy said, exaggerating shock.

"What if I was?"

"Well, then I'd have to break up with you." Amy joked.

"That's not an option..." Ephram said as he pulled Amy closer and kissed her.

Amy pulled back. "I know how this works. You're distracting me! You're avoiding that beautiful child over there that needs our attention! Why?"

"Because I know how you get around babies. You get all motherly and weepy."

"I do not!" Amy said in denial.  
"Alright, whatever you say. We can go 'oooo' and 'aaaah' over the baby if you want. I just think we'd have more fun in our bed than standing over Isabelle's." Ephram leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I think you've got something to prove."

"Are you going to let me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Amy asked as Ephram took her hand and lead her out the front door.

* * *

Hope this is what you guys are looking for. More Ephramy on the way also. My goal is to have the next chapter up sooner than the last. Review! 


	13. But Where's The Fuel To This Fire?

Chapter 13 - We've Got Sparks - But Where's The Fuel To This Fire?

After some "fun" had been had, Amy rested her head on Ephram's chest - in their little bed, in their little apartment - and wanted more. Little was too little. Of course she didn't expect a fancy house or a handcarved four-poster bed, but there was something missing that she felt like she needed.

Amy listened to the music playing on the radio.

_Did I drive you away? _

_I know what you'll say _

_You say oh, sing one you know_

_I promise you this _

_I'__ll always look out for you _

_Yeah that's what I'll do_

She wondered where this relationship was going. The long-hall only seemed to get longer. 'Was she driving him away slowly?' she thought. No, no...maybe they couldn't see the ditch in front of them. There was definately a ditch...and she had to find a bridge.

_...and I saw sparks,  
yeah I saw sparks

* * *

_

Just a clue for what's ahead... 


	14. Pulp Fiction?

Chapter 14 - Pulp Fiction? 

Half asleep, Amy felt a cold breeze over her left leg and reached aimlessly to gather the blankets closer to her. She slowly tried to fall back asleep, trying to continue a seemingly perfect dream, but it was no use. She recalled last night and the "epiphany" that had occurred. After that, her perfect dream was too far gone from her mind.

Knowing Ephram was already up and gone to class, Amy slowly made her way out of the bed, wrapped up in the blankets for warmth. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She reached into the refridgerator and pulled out the orange juice. As she poured the drink into her glass, she became deep in thought. Was her life being poured out in front of her, pulp and all? Was this it for her - doomed to spend a lifetime pouring juice into a glass that was clearly cracked and needed to be replaced? Is there symbolism in that cracked glass that she had overlooked? Amy stopped herself from pouring and from going any further on the subject of juice.

'This is what Philosophy 101 will do to you too early in the morning.' she concluded. Yet, she couldn't shake a feeling - a feeling that something was going to change.

First off, _she _was going to change - into clothes.

xxxxxxx

In another house, another Abbott was just waking up.

"Isabelle Rose..." Bright whined. "I'll tell you what: if you stop crying and let mommy and daddy sleep a little longer, I'll let-" Bright stopped himself a minute. "Who am I kidding? That _never_ worked on me."

He reached into Isabelle's crib and picked her up. Isabelle looked nothing like Bright. With dark brown curly wisps of hair, she looked every bit like Hannah. And instead if feeling jealous over this fact, he felt proud. He slowly rocked her back and forth, softly patting her head. Hannah heard the commotion and went into the next room, watching silently as Bright rocked Isabelle. After a few minutes, she made herself known.

"Good morning." she said gracefully.

Bright looked up from Isabelle. "I tried to reason with her..."

"That's okay." Hannah smiled. "I don't mind watching you with her. I had to get up sooner or later." Hannah said cheerfully. She walked behind the chair and reached over to touch Isabelle's rosey cheek. "I was thinking maybe we could go out or something tonight. Amy already offered to babysit - in fact, she's counting on it." Hannah said, out of the blue.

Bright was confused. "We just got home, and you want to go out? Maybe there's a party girl in you somewhere after all..."

Hannah gave a sarcastic glare. "I know we just got home, but since the accident and the baby, we haven't had any time together. And if I cancel now, Amy would probably kill me."

Convinced, Bright got a sly grin on his face. "Okay, where and _what_ are we doing tonight?"

"You'll just have to wait and see..." Hannah walked back around from the rocking chair and gave both Bright and Isabelle a kiss. "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can trade places." She giggled as she watched Isabelle spit up on Bright's t-shirt.

Hannah stode over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She saw her reflection in the cabinet mirror. The scars had long been healed, but under the surface, a secret had not. Hannah shivered as she thought about the night of the accident and what she had came across. She quickly undressed herself and turned the water as hot as it would go, hoping that thesteaming waterfall would wash away all her sins.

* * *

I know my chapters are short, but that's just my writing style. However, Iwill work to make them longer.This chapter is the catalyst for what's to come - and you'll be shocked (at least I hope). R&R! 


	15. New and Unwanted

Chapter 15 - New and Unwanted

Bright waited downstairs with Amy, explaining everything that she had to know about Isabelle. Where bottles are, where formula was - you name it.

"And while you're at it, you can clean the house too." Bright teased.

"You are so lucky to have a sister like me. Unfortunately, I could've done a LOT better as far as big brothers go. Maybe if I close my eyes and wriggle my nose, you'll be gone." Amy sniped back. No matter how old they got, the fighting and joking never seemed to age.

Hannah came down the stairs, wearing a slinky, black dress and 5 inch black heels - something Hannah had never dared or wanted to wear before.

"I thought I heard fighting. And let me tell you, when I thought that thought, I said to myself 'Amy must be here.'" Hannah sounded a little strange. More, perky...and quirky than usual.

"Yep...I'm here. Ready to sit with my favorite baby!" Amy ignored the strange behavior from Hannah. She figured, 'Hannah just wants to have some fun.' After resting in a hospital for months, it didn't seem too weird that Hannah wanted to get out of the house for a night of fun.

Bright was still looking at the "new" Hannah. So far, he liked. "So, should we go?"

"Of course." Hannah hovered over Isabelle, who was in Amy's arms, and gave her a kiss. "Mommy loves you", she whispered. Hannah straightened herself up and slipped on her coat. "Ready!"

Bright and Hannah left through the door and soon drove out of sight from the window, where Amy stood holding Isabelle. Isabelle was content sleeping, unaware that her parents were gone.

"Just me and you - party of...two. Well one, since you've decided to sleep. Chips and dip are going fast. Sure you don't want some?" Amy tried to entertain herself. It proved to be harder than she thought. Even if Isabelle were screaming her lungs out, she'd have something to do. But this silence? She hated it.

xxxxxxx

At the restaurant, things weren't so silent. Hannah was talking so much and so fast that Bright couldn't get a word in. He was used to talking his end of the conversation, but tonight Hannah talked both sides.

"Hey!", Bright finally shouted. "What's up with this new Hannah? New dress - which by the way you look REALLY hot in - but, uh, new personality, new everything?"

"Nothing", Hannah said with a smile. "I'm trying to have a good time with you."

"Well, you're the only one having a good time here. You're talking about this and that and blah, blah, blah. Almost like you were trying to think of everything to say except what's really on your mind."

There was silence at the table for the first time that night. A silence that was not necessarily wanted. A silence that unveiled Hannah's face, filled with hurt and fear. For too long she tried to protect Amy and him from something that wasn't hers to hide. All her efforts to forget about the afternoon with Amy, the night of her accident and the time that elapsed between the two events came undone.

xxxxxxx

_Heading out of Amy and Ephram's apartment building, she thought about the phone call that had her using the excuse of visiting Amy to cover up another visit. As soon as she arrived at the coffeehouse, she thought about turning back. She didn't want any of this on her conscience. Her great friendship had been too inviting and now she had to keep this secret in order to keep them safe. She knew that if anything hurt Amy, Bright would feel her hurt too. Amy AND Bright's respective relationships would be crushed. She never wanted any of this. Never. She never wanted to know or see the things she had. And now, she had to face the truth and try to fix it...for her family.  
She spotted him sitting down at table, holding a coffee cup in his hands. As he looked up at her, she scanned his face. She wasn't sure what to say. This had never been her idea. He got up and pulled the chair opposite from his out. She reluctantly sat down, wishing more and more that she didn't have to be there. He returned to sit back down. There was a brief moment of that thing called silence before he spoke.  
_

_"I'm glad you came. I thought maybe-"  
_

_She stopped him from continuing. "I only came because of Amy and Bright." He was taken by supprise by her reaction, even though he knew he shouldn't have been. "Just say what you're going say so I can get home"  
_

_"I want you to give this to her." _

_After running around and getting caught, you still can't own up to it or even give her the goodbye she deserves!" Hannah was horrified that she even knew the man in front of her. "Fine. I'll give her the letter. I'll do it because unlike you, that amazing, caring woman is my friend - one who will need me more than she'll ever need you after all this. I can't believe you. I can't. Why have you changed into this - this person?" She changed her tone from angry to sullen. "I used to look up to you. I used to look at what you two had and think 'I want that."  
_

_Hannah-"  
_

_"Just go. I'm not the one who needs an explanation..."  
_

_He looked down at his hands, still holding the plastic coffee cup. When he didn't move, Hannah took the initiative and left on her own. She gathered her bag, along with the folded letter, and walked out the cafe door just as she had came in...unsettled. She got inside her vehicle and for a moment, felt like crying. Not because she was hurt, but because she had just volunteered to spread hurt upon her best friend._

xxxxxxx

"Ephram." Hannah finally let out.

* * *

It is indeed longer than most, if not all, of my former chapters. I hope you like it - although I run the risk of you guys completely hating it. Just to let you guys know, I AM an Ephramy fan. Stories need conflict though. 


	16. If The Nothing We Didn't Know

Chapter 16 -If The Nothing We Didn't Know Was Everything We Wanted To - Pt. 1 

"It's not what you think, Bright..." Hannah expressed, trying to assure her husband that she would never do anything to destroy what they had. She could practically see all the things running through his mind and none of it good. Hannah started to rethink this idea of telling all; maybe all the possible questions and confusion being raised wasn't worth it anymore.

"What does it look likeI think? Because right now, it looks like somethingI don't want to think about." Bright said with his eyebrows raised fairly high. Hannah could see this was going to take some explaining and by the expression on his face, she saw he demanded one. It was too late now...she had to tell him everything. She had to tell him about Ephram's plan to sneak out of Colorado and wind up in New York...about why he was going...about the girl who took from him without asking.

About Daniel.

* * *

Thank - you all so much for giving me time...and more time! It's awesome to get reviewers such as each and everyone of you. This is only Pt. 1. Pt. 2 will need a lot of revising and explaining to make everything make sense, so it might take some more of your time...and for that I apologize. Just keep being dedicated! I'm going with a new twist with this story - due to the recent cancellation of Everwood.

LOVE.


End file.
